Love is not Deaf
by KAPP4945
Summary: Peeta tells the guests at his wedding how he met his bride, Katniss. Katniss is different than the other kids, but that doesn't stop Peeta. One-shot


_**This plot has been used many times, but I just think that it is so beautiful not to pass up! Thank you for reading this story.**_

_**LOVE IS NOT DEAF**_

PEETA'S P.O.V

"_I want everyone here to know the first time that I met Katniss, because that is when my life really started," I sign as I speak to the guests, but my eyes are locked on one person only._

**DAY1**

I take a seat on the worn bench in the deserted park. I like to come here just to think and draw all my todays' frustrations away. I have no idea why this park is deserted; I mean I am not complaining because it helps me think, but I mean this place it so beautiful, and relaxing.

I start to zone out and take in my surroundings, that is until this girl sits down next to me. I turn to face her, and I notice that she has eye phones in her ears. She has the most enticing, captivating grey eyes and raven hair in a braid on her shoulder.

"What are you listening to?" I question. I don't think that she noticed that I was talking to her. I tap her on the shoulders and question again pointing to her head phones, "What are listening to?"

All she does in reply is shake her head and goes back to writing in her book.

I frown, and wonder to myself _why is she being so cold to me? _

I continue my drawing and it is starting to take shape to the beautiful girl right next to me. I can't help but smile.

That is when I get the first sticky note placed gently on my picture.

_My name is Katniss, What is yours?_

I smile to her and grab the pile of cheap sticky notes and start to write.

_I'm Peeta. _

I give her the note and in return get another one.

_Nice Name : )_

I let out a light chuckle and shake my head.

_Nar, I think yours is better ; ) Do you come here often?_

I give her a half crooked smile when she reads it, and she replies almost instantly.

_I come here when I want to think about things._

We continue passing notes back and forth never speaking a word. It is around 5:00 pm when she gives me a note saying she has to go. I just can't let her leave like that.

_Would I be able to get your number? ;) _

she looks upset when I give it to her.

_I don't have one, a phone that is._

I don't really know how to reply to that, so I don't. That is when I get another note.

_If you really want to see me again meet me here around say noon?_

I give her my best smile and give her one last note.

_Yes!_

She grins, shakes her head, and walks away from me. I can't help but smile, I met the most beautiful girl today.

I pack my things away and run home. I burst inside, still smiling, and run to my room. I walk to my school desk and ruffle through all my text books.

"What are you doing there Peet?"

I get startled from his voice. I didn't even hear him come up. I turn and face my father and reply.

"I am trying to find an unused text book,"

"Oh, ok. We are having take out tonight so you don't need to sit at the dining table. Oh and your mother is staying with her aunt for a week."

"Thanks dad."

He walks away while I continue to search for a damn notebook. After a while I finally see a black binder book that is empty. I smile. With white out I write **Peeta's and Katniss's Writing Book.**

Proud with my penmanship I let it dry eat my dinner and go to bed, the memory of today still looming through my head.

**DAY 2**

I wake to my alarm pounding that annoying ring tone in the room. I grunt and slam my hand down on the victim. The alarm clock instantly silences, and I climb out of bed and into the shower.

The shower did wonder to wake me up and now I feel pumped for the day. I grab my breakfast, and back pack with my books in it and head out to our family bakery, where I know dad will already be there.

When I head in, dad is just taking the rolls out of the oven.

"Hey Peet, what are you doing here? It is your day off."

"I am just picking up some snacks,"

"Why? You usually bake at home if you want some," Dad quizzes.

"Oh n-nothing," I stutter.

"Oh a girl. What is her name?"

I can't help the grin that spreads to my face, "Her name is Katniss."

He grins at me and shakes his head. I grab some pastries in a bag and head to the park.

I get there 2 hours earlier so I can continue with my drawing of Katniss.

When I finally see Katniss walking towards me. I look down and see I have finished the picture of her. I tuck it in my pocket as Katniss sits on next to me.

She smiles at me and laughs. I give her a confused look and she reaches over wipes a pencil mark off my face. I reach down and grab the book out of the bag and give it to her.

She writes something in the book before she gives it to me. I take a look and chuckle.

_It is a huge honour to be the first person to write in this book._

While reading it over it I wonder something. How come I never see her at my school?

_Katniss how come I never see you at school?_

She contemplates her answer before replying.

_I guess I should tell you now. I am not like the other kids, or even you._

I frown at her.

_What?_

She takes the book again and writes something else down.

_It is ok is you don't ever talk to me again._

I look at her again, and this time speak out loud, "What are you talking about?"

She shakes her and points to her ear than her mouth.

"I am not following, Katniss." I speak.

She shakes her head and writes something else on the paper.

_Peeta, I'm deaf!_

"Oh, you are?" She gives me a confused look, "Oh right, you can't hear me. Why am I still talking?"

She gives me a sad look. I look down and wonder what I could say. I look at her and she looks tempted to leave. I pull out the picture that I drew and put a sticky note on the corner of it.

_I still think you are better than any other girl I have known._

She lifts her head to mine and gives me a small smile but still doesn't look convinced, so I put my hand under her chin and slowly drag her head to mine. I tenderly put my lips to hers. After a while she presses harder and her tongue swipes my bottom lip. I open my mouth wider presses my tongue to hers.

This is my first kiss, and I am glad it is her. I try to show her that, and pour all my emotions in that kiss; the passion, that I will still stick with her that I will never leave her side.

We break away from the kiss, and as I gaze in her eyes I know that I will never leave her side.

"_I tell you this story because this was one of my happiest moments, and I am so glad that I have you Katniss. You deserve the world and I am going to do my best giving you everything I can. I love you."_

_After my speech at the wedding reception Katniss stands up and gives me a kiss, and that I how I know that my life will be great, because I have someone to share the rest of my life with._

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY KATNISS AND PEETA ONE SHOT. PLEASE REVIEW TO MY STORY. THANK YU FOR MY BEST FRIEND MONIQUE FOR INSPIRING THIS STORY.**

ut of bed and into the shower.

the he memory of today still loeek."


End file.
